See You On The Other Side
by The-Minion-9
Summary: It was the end of Baymax but something changed. The portal. It spat Baymax out but not into the universe he came from... (Rated T for safety) (More Chapters Are Coming from Mid-Feb)


**So, before we begin; While I do know the ending of BH6, I haven't seen the film yet (since UK doesn't get it till 30th Jan) so if I get anything wrong canonically; don't tell until Feb 1st. So, now onto the one-shot. :3 **

* * *

><p>That was it. Abigail. She was there. It seemed like a victory to behold until Baymax's battle amour began to break. Knowing that Abigail and Hrio will suffer inside the portal along with himself, he had a plan. Place his program chips inside his rocket fist and send the two back into San Fransokyo using it.<p>

"I am Satisfied with my care." Hiro spoke with great sadness with a hint of happiness. Baymax launched his rocket fist and fell deeper into the unknown. Baymax didn't know what was about to happen to himself but he only cared for Hiro's safety. Now, everything went black and blank...

Meanwhile, the Guardians were orbiting Earth inside the Milano. It was a normal day for everyone besides Peter. Peter was sat in the cockpit thinking about returning to Terra. Every-time he did though, he would remember the day we was abducted. Terra has changed since then and because of that, Peter didn't want to return. Gamora saw the problem inside of Peter and walked up to him.

"You want to return don't you?" Gamora asked

"I don't think I'm ready to go back." Peter explained with sorrow.

"Why?" Gamora asked again as Peter turned to look at her.

"Why? The day I got abducted by Yondu and his Ravagers was the day when my mother passed away. I have too much sorrow to go back to." Gamora placed her hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Drax knows how you feel..." Gamora began to explain until she noticed something floating outside the Milano about five meters away where some abandoned satellites lie. "Peter, go and check that out for me." She asked in a polite manner as Peter activated his mask and enter the harsh bitter coldness that was space.

Peter used his rocket boats to navigate the abandoned satellites. He noticed a white balloon like thing inside the oldest and rustiest satellite which looked like it came from the 1980's.

"Gamora. I've noticed something odd inside one the satellites. I'm going in..." Peter explained as he turned off the communicator inside his mask. He broke a panel of the satellite and entered the inside. His mask lit up the inside as he saw something weird. A white balloon-like robot with broken battle armour. He flew towards the balloon-like robot and opened it's only hand that wasn't a part of the battle armour. Inside of it, was two chips. It looked like that the robot needed fixing. If it didn't, it was the plan...well...the 12% of a plan that Star-Lord...Peter had in mind.

Peter then grabbed the chips, placed them inside of his Ravager backpack. BLAM! He shot the side of the satellite where he entered. Peter began to drag the robot through the hole but before he could get it out, the body got it stuck inside the hole.

"For crap's sake..." Peter cursed under his breath as he pulled the robot out of the hole with a mightier force than before and flew it back to the Milano.

"Quill! You could of got yourself killed!" Rocket shouted at Peter for being such an asshole in his eyes.

"Ah. Rocket! The thing I needed to see. I found this robot thing out there and I would like you to fix it." Peter explained in a joyful but yet in a very smug tone. He got the two computer chips out of his backpack. "Oh yeah. I think you might need these." He threw the chips to Rocket who caught them surprisingly well since Peter threw them with quite the force.

"It might take me a few hours to see what is up with this but I think I can get this up and running Quill." Rocket explained as Groot walked up to the robot, grabbed it and walked off along with Rocket to get it fixed.

Three hours later, Baymax finally opened it's eyes to see Peter hopping in place in pain. He moved his head slowly to the left to see Rocket stood on Groot's shoulders. Baymax then slowly moved his head to the right to see Drax and Gamora looking at Baymax awkwardly. Baymax's head moved back to it's normal place.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion" Baymax introduced himself with his iconic arm wave. Gamora awed in response to Baymax's cuteness. In response to the cuteness that was Baymax, Rocket started to curse under his breath. "Who may I address?" He asked the Guardians. Peter turned to the others and nodded.

"My name is Peter Quill, Baymax..." Peter introduced himself but before Baymax interrupted.

"Hello there Peter. I heard a cry of pain coming from you..." Baymax's body began to display a small image of a scale of pain from one to ten. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"A five. It's not that bad..." Peter answered as Baymax walked like a penguin towards Peter. The rest of the Guardians began to laugh a little.

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" He moved his finger towards Peter's leg as he held his breath trying not to scream. Baymax looked at Peter. "You have seemed to scraped your leg."

"I kinda know that Baymax!" Peter explain angrily trying to hold his pain. Baymax looked up to Peter and grabbed him.

"It is okay to cry..." Baymax held Peter like a newborn baby which lead to the rest of the Guardians laughing loudly. "Crying is the natural response to pain." Peter rolled off Baymax's arms and stood up. "I will scan you for injuries."

"Don't you dare." Peter stated in a very embarrassed mood as the Guardians continued to laugh. Baymax moved his head down and back up quickly.

"Scan Complete"

"For god's sake."

"You have no injuries besides two. The first is a minor scraping to the left leg while the second one is much more serious. Scanning you shows you have hormones that are common in adolescence. These include mood swings. Diagnosis; Depression." Baymax concluded as he moved his right arm up to signalise that he has an idea. Baymax then looked down and noticed that he still remained in the seemingly broken battle armour he had trying to protect Hiro. Baymax then walked towards the near by mirror and looked at himself. "Where am I?"

Peter then looked at the other Guardians who were still laughing at him. "Guys. I think we should answer his question." Peter said softly as the other Guardians looked at Baymax. Drax walked towards Baymax and he placed his hand on it. Baymax then turned around and hugged him which made Drax feel happy on the inside.

"I remember my previous patient. Hiro. I saved his life in return for mine. Now, I am here. Where am I?" Baymax started to explain before he asked the same question again.

"My dear Marshmallow man. You are in outer space. Where did you come from?" Drax answered Baymax's question.

"San Fransokyo." Peter kinda remembered that place for some reason even though he hasn't been there. Hell, there isn't even a San Fransokyo in this universe. Peter knew he to tell Baymax the truth.

"Baymax. I think you've come from another dimension. I don't think there's a San Fransokyo out here. I know that's tough to take in but I promise...we promise...as the Guardians of the Galaxy to find you a way back to...er...Hero? Right?"

"Hiro. With a I instead of a e." Baymax corrected Peter who continued to explain his plan to the other Guardians and Baymax.

"Yeah. Hiro. I promise you as a fellow friend I will get you home. Right then. My fellow friend Rocket made some adjustments to your previously broken battle amour. We can't build the whole thing since we don't have the technology to do so but if you come with me, we'll test out your new abilities." Peter smiled as he took Baymax out into space with him to test his new features.

"You won't be able to breathe out here, Peter..." Baymax warned but then Peter responded in a joky tone.

"I'll be fine. I got this mask and by the way Baymax. I prefer to be called Quill." Baymax then floated slowly out of the Milano as he tried his boosters. They worked! With even more power. "Yeah! Rocket upgraded the thrusters for you. They were wrecked after what you have gone through." Baymax then flew back to Peter.

"Thank your...Rocket for the fixes." Baymax thanked as Peter pointed to Baymax's hand where his rocket fist used to be. Peter flew back about a meter as Baymax activated his new armour hand which began to make a small but long steel rod. It looked harmless until electric began to circulate through the rod.

"Also, I made a small communicator which you can use to record messages or audio logs. Go on then, Marshmallow. Try it!" Rocket added in via the newly made communicator. Baymax then saw the satellite that he was found in.

"I saw that when I was in the portal. I fell into it before my mind went blank..." Baymax said out loud to himself. He turned to Peter and rested his head on his own shoulders. "Do you mind if I return to that satellite for a moment." He asked

"Of course not. Go ahead. I'll give you a minute." Peter said as he flew away from Baymax. Baymax then flew towards the satellite and recorded his audio log. Meanwhile in San Franskoyo unknown to Baymax, Hiro could hear his message on his computer.

"Hiro. I don't think you can hear me but just in case; I am on the other side of the omni-verse. One universe where San Fransokyo doesn't exist. I have friends now. If you find a way to get here, I would be happy to see your face again. Since I don't know if you can hear me, I'll end this message with this. I am Baymax and I'll See you on the Other Side..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you liked this one-shot; tell me by giving this a like or a review. It helps me to know that you guys want more. Until next time folks. :3<strong>

**EDIT (13/1/14) - There will be more chapters for this soon thanks to the very positive reviews and the growing number of alerts. Expect these new chapters to go live in Mid February as Baymax's message has been received... **


End file.
